Welcome Home
by cinderella9056
Summary: In Scotland Robin is attacked and Duke decides to send her to Michael "Sonny" Corinthos for her protection. Robin meets her main bodyguard Jason Morgan and instantly sparks fly between the two. What will happen? Who is after Robin? What will Jason do to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME HOME

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: 1989 Duke, Anna and Robin went into the witness protection program and left town changing their names and everything; there was no warehouse explosion; they live in Scotland. Some other things change on the show. Robert Scorpio is still commissioner and Mac owns the Outback with Felicia. Sonny is current Mob boss and Jason Morgan is his right hand man, Carly doesn't exist she never came to town therefore Jason never slept with her the year is 2000 Robin never met Stone so she doesn't have HIV I got this idea from a writer on the JnR Fan Forum site. The story was never finished so I decided to write it the way I wanted it to go. Would you like me to continue this story? PM me or review and let me know.

CHAPTER ONE

Scotland

"Are you sure this Michael Sonny Corinthos Jr. can keep Robin safe?" Anna asked her husband

"Yes, he was a runner for me when I ran the organization and he owes me a favor, he will keep Robin safe, he was like a little brother to me. We have no choice, she was almost kidnapped, we have to get her somewhere safe and she will be safe with Michael. He told me she would be staying with his second in command and he would be her bodyguard. He also told me that he has men posted throughout the building and to get on their floor you have to go through five bodyguards plus the guards on the penthouse floor. She will be right across the hall from Michael's penthouse."

"In Port Charles though?" Anna asks

"Yes, he will keep her safe I am sure of it." Duke tells his wife knowing she was worried about Robin as was he but she was almost taken and they had to do something to make sure Robin was safe. "Besides Brendan will be with her."

"True, he will keep his niece safe. He would do anything for her." Anna was still worried about her daughter though.

"Let's go to bed, Anna." Duke guides her to their bedroom where they make love.

Meanwhile in Port Charles at a Private Runway

Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan are waiting for a private plane to land.

"Sonny, what's going on? You haven't explained why we're here." Jason Morgan asked his friend and boss.

"I told you about Deke my stepfather remember?" Jason nods his head. "Duke Lavery took me in when I had nowhere to go. He found out what Deke was doing to me and my mom after Deke almost killed her and so he had Deke killed in the line of duty even though he was a dirty cop my mom got his pension and the last three years of my mom's life was happy thanks to Duke. In 1989 he turned state's evidence and left with his wife and step-daughter. His step-daughter is in some trouble, someone tried to kidnap her a couple of weeks ago. She is under my protection while he tries to find the threat and eliminate it. He has never asked me for anything and I owe him, he has asked me to protect his step-daughter and that is what I am going to do. She will be staying with you and your job is to be her main bodyguard." Sonny explains to his second in command.

"I'm not a bodyguard though." Jason objects not wanting to babysit someone.

"You are the only one I can trust with this. This man is like a big brother to me. My mom was happy because of him the last three years of her life before the cancer killed her. I need you to do this for me Jason."

"Okay Sonny."

Just then the plane they are waiting for begins its landing. Pretty soon it is on the runway and the doors open to emit Brendan first which is Robin's uncle.

Sonny and Jason walk toward the plane with their bodyguards following them. The man who comes toward them is about 6'3" with black hair.

The man asks with a deep Scottish accent "Hello, is one of you Michael Corinthos?"

Sonny wonders who this man is but answers "Yes, I'm Michael. Who are you?"

"I'm Brendan McKnight. I'm Duke's brother."

Sonny reaches out his hand and shakes it. "It's nice to meet you." He turns to Jason. "This is my second in command and Duke's step-daughter's new bodyguard Jason Morgan."

Jason shakes his hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr. McKnight." Jason looks up as a striking young woman appears. She's about 5'1" with long chestnut brown hair and warm eyes and olive skin. He clears his throat thinking how beautiful she is and looks at her and says. "Hello."

The woman studies the man who spoke to her thinking what a beautiful man he was. She walks down the stairs and stands beside Brendan. "Hello."

Jason nervously holds out his hand to her and says "I'm Jason Morgan."

The woman was still looking him up and down before locking onto his beautiful ice blue eyes. "I'm Scorpio McKnight." Turning to Sonny and sticks out her hand and he takes it.

"I'm Michael Corinthos Jr. and you can call me Sonny though." Sonny flashes his dimples at her.

Scorpio smiles back at Sonny and Jason. "In private I would prefer to be called Robin." Each nods their head understanding about her other name. "So where am I going to be staying if I may ask?"

"You'll be staying at my penthouse with me. I will be your main bodyguard." Jason is still staring at her thinking how beautiful she was.

Robin is pleasantly surprised that she would be staying with this beautiful man. This might be interesting after all.

"Robin, let's get our luggage and get out of here." Brendan tells his niece.

"Okay, Uncle Brendan." Brendan and Robin go back to the plane with Sonny and Jason following to help with the luggage.

Jason can't help but check her out which Sonny notices. Jason was watching the sway of her ass. Robin goes to grab her bag but Jason who is right behind her now beats her too it. "I'll carry that for you. Where are the rest of your bags?"

"Thank you Mr. Morgan." Robin tells him

"Please call me Jason." Jason looks her in her beautiful chestnut brown eyes.

"Thank you then Jason, the rest of the bags are over there and it looks like Uncle Brendan and Sonny have them."

"Let's get you home then." He realizes what he said and would like that to be true. "To my penthouse." He amends thinking if only that was true. She was beautiful and he couldn't wait to get to know more about her.

Sonny notices how Jason could barely take his eyes off of her and wondered about this lady, he had never seen a woman have this kind of effect on his friend.

Brendan also noticed Robin's reaction to Jason. He realized this may have just gotten more complicated.

Please let me know what you think of this story or chapter in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

WELCOME HOME

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: 1989 Duke, Anna and Robin went into the witness protection program and left town changing their names and everything; there was no warehouse explosion; they live in Scotland. Some other things on the show are also different Robert Scorpio is still commissioner and Mac owns the Outback with Felicia. Sonny is current Mob boss and Jason Morgan is his right hand man, Carly doesn't exist she never came to town therefore Jason never slept with her the year is 2000 Robin never met Stone so she doesn't have HIV I found a story like this on the old Fan Fiction JnR Forum and decided to write my own story since it was never finished I hope that is alright

After the bags are loaded in the limo Robin, Brendan, Jason and Sonny get in the limo and head to the penthouse. Robin is hungry after the long flight and decides to tackle that after she unpacks. Soon the limo pulls into Harbor View Towers. They get out and they grab the luggage and take it to the elevator while Robin and Brendan notice the security and are thankful for it. Robin didn't want to have to fight off another attacker. She knew she was capable of it but she didn't want to do it.

Jason was watching Robin take in the guards and wondered if she knew what business him and Sonny were in. He figured she must because why else would her father send her to them, so he thought she must know.

Jason was right Robin knew and was not bothered by it, after all she grew up with Duke and even though he left the mob, she had spent quite a while around it growing up. Duke still had some contacts which was what he was going to use to try to find out who was after Robin and why. Duke and Anna had wanted her to be somewhere safe and so Duke had called in a favor and sent her to his friend Michael.

They get off at the top floor where there are guards stationed at all times and Sonny introduces Robin and Brendan to them and then they head into Penthouse 2 where they put the bags down Robin in the room next to Jason and Brendan next to her.

Jason asks Robin wanting to stay with her. "Do you need anything or any help putting your things away?"

"No thank you anyway. I'll be just a few minutes and then I'll be down."

"Okay." He looks at her one final time and walks down the stairs to see if Sonny was still there. He was.

"So do you know who is after her? What do you know about her?" Jason asks curious about the young woman and intrigued by the beautiful woman.

"All I know is what Duke told me and that was that she was the most important person to him and his wife, and that she was almost kidnapped and they wanted her somewhere safe." Sonny lowers his voice "I see how you look at her. Is this going to be a problem?"

"How I look at her? What are you talking about?" Jason tries to bluff his way out of this but knew he was no good at lying.

"Jason, I know you're attracted to her, she's a beautiful woman. I see how you look at her." Sonny tells him again. "I've never seen you look at a woman like that before."

"She's a beautiful woman, yes there's just something about her. I can't explain it." Jason says frustrated that he doesn't have the words.

Oh boy Sonny thought Jason was in trouble and he didn't even know it yet. This was going to be interesting. He hoped Jason could handle his duties as her bodyguard when all he felt that Jason wanted to do was handle her body.

Just then Robin came down the stairs and looked at Jason who was looking right at her the minute he heard her coming he turned to her and stared right into those beautiful eyes time seemed to stop for Jason and Robin until Robin heard her uncle behind her. She tore her eyes away from Jason as a bemused Sonny watched them. This was definitely going to be interesting. He just hoped Duke wouldn't kill him when Jason and Robin wound up in bed together and he was sure that they would with the way they looked at each other.

"So can we get something to eat? I am starving after that flight." Robin tells the three men.

"What else is new?" Her uncle Brendan asks "You're always hungry."

"Not always just most of the time." Robin admits.

"Well we can stay here and get something to eat at my penthouse." Sonny begins "or we can go out it is up to you Robin, but I would also like to discuss the threats against you and why you're here."

"That's understandable. Does Ruby still serve the best chili at Kelly's?"

"Yes." Jason answers watching her which is not lost on the other men even though Robin doesn't notice it.

"Can we eat there?" Robin asks wanting to see her old hangout.

"Yes." Jason again says. "Let's go."

"One second." Brendan says. "Do you have your gun?"

Jason and Sonny think that he is speaking to them and answers "Yes."

"Oh Sorry I wasn't talking to you, Robin do you have your guns on you?"

"Yes Uncle Brendan I have my gun." Robin tells her uncle not noticing the shocked faces of Sonny and Jason.

"Brendan do you think it is wise that she is carrying?" A still shocked Sonny asks.

"Yes, she knows how to use it. She's a trained marksman. She can hit her target every time. She knows what she is doing and how to handle a gun." Brendan tells the shocked men.

Jason and Sonny were shocked that this little brunette woman could handle a gun, they wouldn't have thought it. As they head out the door and down the elevator they couldn't believe that Robin knew how to first use a gun and second was a marksman. That meant she had to be an excellent shot. Jason had never met a woman like Robin before. She was beautiful and knew how to shoot, what an interesting combination. This was going to be interesting; he wondered what other shockers were in store for him from this woman. He was looking forward to getting to know her more and more with each passing second.

Let me know what you think in a review! No one is reviewing my stories I have a lot of 0 instead of reviews and I am thinking of not writing here for Jason and Robin anymore, I have another site I write for JnR on since I don't see an interest in my stories anymore. It's not just 1 or 2 stories but a lot of my stories which is why I don't think you are interested in my stories. Please review these stories and the other new ones and updates that I am writing I have bipolar and when I get a new idea I have to write about it but I do have several updates that I am going to be putting up and also new stories. If I don't get reviews though and know what you think of my stories and where they are going why should I write on that site. So it is up to you, do you like my writing and review or do I only write for Beverly Hills 90210 and CSI on this site? I just want to know that you like my stories and reviewing is the only way I will know that so please review.


End file.
